


The devil's games

by Marinia



Series: Meet me in the Woods [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Blood Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I have no excuse for this, I hope, In Character, Insane Bill Cipher, Isolation, No set time period, No shipping, Poor human, Psychological Torture, Sadistic Bill Cipher, Sensory Deprivation, This was writing exercise for Bill, Torture, and i love him for it, but without porn, just torture, kind of?, never ending pain, this is more or less torture porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: "“Good. I’ll take my price within the week, just after your wife is released. Remember, you wanted this” the deity added, a malicious glint in his eye as he locked eyes with the boy that had dared looking up. He gulped, his mouth was dry and his mind was foggy with fear and he wanted to call out to his father, to tell him to stop, to break the summoning circle and end it once and for all, but the gods gaze held him in his place, frozen like a statue, like a puppet without any strings. The triangle smiled and the boy feared he had heard his very thoughts. But his father didn’t seem to have any doubts or fears, he stood up, his hand offered and his lips curved to a smile.“It’s a deal, o merciful one” he stated, the triangle smirked, as if the situation was somehow terribly funny, before shaking his blue burning hand with the man’s. “You’ll see about that” he chuckled, leaving the man with a confused expression and the boy with a shivering fear as he began to dissolve, turning into nothing more than light, blinding the men, before he disappeared with a deafening scream."





	The devil's games

**Author's Note:**

> I Have no excuse for this.  
> I'm a terrible human.  
> Please leave comments.  
> This has been sitting on my computer for too long. 
> 
> Also, this is the same Bill who will suffer in my story 'Meet me in the woods' and yes, this is shameless self-promotion 
> 
> The human in this hasd one nothing wrong and you should feel sorry for him.

They lit the candles in the middle of the small room, careful not to step onto the summoning circle they had painted on the stone floor. “Do you really think this’ll work?” asked a hushed voice, the owner of it looking at the other man with something akin to fear. They could be charged with treason if someone found out what they did, dying on the churches hand. But his father just fixed him with a stern look. “Listen, son, I know this is difficult for you, but you have to trust me. I know him, he’s the only one who can help us now” he answered, with all the raw emotion in his voice you could only show if you were about to play your last card in a lost match, not knowing if you would lose or win against all odds. Both men hoped they’d win, oh, they desperately wished for it.

As all the candles were lit and they had covered their faces with the black cloaks they wore against the cold, the father began to chant, his voice like honey as he recited the ancient words, while his son watched. The boy gulped as he heard the forbidden language, he had known that his father still worshipped the old gods, but to actively help him… He hoped that he was right, that this god would show mercy on them. It was their last hope, their last attempt to get help, although this could get them cruelly murdered.

As the father ended, first there was nothing. The wind flew through a lose creak in the wall, the flames flickered unsuspiciously and silence reigned in the old, dusty basement. The man’s eyes widened as the slow fear of his god not responding crept into his very bones, just like ice. Maybe he had forgotten him, he saw all, why would he look at _him_ , of all people? But still, the prospect of all the risk being in vain was too dangerous to think about, the sole thought of risking his and his son’s life for _nothing_ … But just as his son began to retreat, began to move to the circle to blow out the candles, the fire leapt in the air, the prior orange flames burning a cold blue as they rose in the air like columns, the colour draining for everything else, leaving the basement monochrome as the fire began to rise from the candles that were nothing more than piles of wax on the floor. The flames rose together, intertwining and twisting to a ball of flames that burned inside the humans’ eyes as if looking at a little sun or a shooting star. They both looked down, as a quiet chuckle rustled though the stale basement, leaving the rats to flee, instincts older than them telling them to run from the power that loomed over them and threatened to force them to their knees.

The chuckle rose to a laughter, cold and menacing echoing through the room and the father fell to his knees, ready to greet his great god. The son followed the older man suit, his knees hurting as he fell on the ground, just as the fire began to gleam. The father kept his eyes on the ground, knowing better than to even think of showing any disrespect, but the son wasn’t as smart. He looked up, the fire ball burned blue, the vines of flames still twisting and moving as if they were alive, it reminded him of the serpents dance, that used to mesmerize him so much as a child.

But the flames gleamed, beginning to fill the room with their light, white filling everything, burning in the sons eyes as the ball began to shrink, the mesmerizing flames turning into a little shape that was surrounded by a blinding halo that made it hard to see. This had to be his god, the son thought, amazed at this display of power, as the light faded with a silent _plop_. It was heavy against the silence, almost jarring, as the father now looked up too.

In the middle of the circle hovered a triangle, yellow and small, wearing a hat and a bowtie and sporting just one eye. The man couldn’t stop a shiver from running down his spine, he gulped as he looked up at the deity, the whispered stories and fearful yet believing eyes clear in his mind as he remembered how his father had told him about the god when he was nothing but a child, as he remembered sitting on the hard benches in the church and see even priests shiver in fear when mentioning him, as they told him and the other children stories that would have fascinated him, if he didn’t know that they were all lies made by powerful priests that longed to keep their power. No matter the cost. Still, his father’s stories had amazed him, stories of a being with infinite knowledge and the power to grant you every wish if you were in their good graces. But may the devil have mercy on you if you ever brought their rage upon your poor self.

“Now, that’s a ritual I didn’t think I’d ever hear again” the triangle chirped, looking around itself and the boy quickly looked down in fear as his father began to speak.

“Oh, mighty one, I called upon you to humbly ask you for a favour, if you would be so kind” the man asked, his voice laced with fear and adoration, a weird combination but it seemed to match with the weird being in front of them. The god smirked, albeit the man wondered how with just one eye. “Well, well, well, you sure took some risk with calling me here, with the church and the inquisition all hunting the ones who don’t follow them, didn’t you?” he asked, a playful tone in his voice that had both men shivering with fear. “It sure would be a shame if it would be for nothing, wouldn’t it? I heard you humans got _really_ creative with killing each other over the last few decades” he asked, a spark of madness in his eye as he looked down on the father. The man’s eyes widened at the prospect of all the risks he took being in vain.

“No, please, I beg you, I need your help, I beg you, help me, I’ll give you anything you ask for, but please help me, please, all-knowing-one, you who sees all, you have to see that I am one of your last devoted followers! I still give offerings to you every day, I am ready to give my mind, but please help me” the man cried, tears streaming down his face. He needed his gods help, he needed it so desperately that the sole thought of being left alone was striking a fear in his core that chilled him to his very bones. He had worshipped his god, all those years, had brought him all he could, how had he offended the god? What had he done to anger the all-knowing-one? And how could he rewrite his mistake? He was ready to give his soul if that would mean the god’s assistance…

But the deity just laughed, a chipper and yet surprisingly childish and _human_ sound. “Yeesh, relax! I’ll listen to you, but don’t waste my time, I have other things to do” he grinned, images of flames and empires and severed heads and flying pyramids flimmering over his surface. The man nodded quickly, but he needed a few seconds to collect himself, before he gulped and began. “My wife, she was accused of witchcraft… But she is innocent, she is a healer, her only mistake was to question a priest’s cruel practises! She just helped a friend, she did nothing wrong, but… the church still wants her dead because she doesn’t believe in their lies. Please, all-powerful-one, saver her! She was as much of a believer as I am, we both would be ready to give our live for you!” he pleaded, his eyes rested on the god, all hope bound to the entity in front of him. The demon smiled as he heard the man’s thoughts, they were clear as day and oh so easy to manipulate.

“Well, I wouldn’t want my _devoted followers_ to die on the hands of some ignorant bastards now, would I?” he mused, looking at the boy behind the man. Now, he was another deal, his thoughts were jumbled and confused, he didn’t show nearly as much adoration as his father, seemed to be bold enough to doubt him. Bill smirked as he thought about how fun it would be to twist and turn his mind inside out, until all he knew was Bills name and the endless pain it meant. Oh yes, this could be fun, indeed.

“You’re quite lucky, y’know kid? I think I’m gonna help you out, but you know the drill, I want something **in return** ” he grinned down at the man, like the Cheshire cat that didn’t even exist yet. The father nodded frantically, his wife was safe, she would survive, he could save her! “I-yes, everything you want, oh great and merciful one” he agreed, pressing his head against the floor in a show of submission and gratitude. The son did the same, although he was nervous. He felt the god’s eye on him, watching right through him and picking him apart like a bug. He was grateful for his help, how couldn’t he be? But still, he hoped that the god would disappear, he was entirely too surreal, too _weird_.

“Good. I’ll take my price within the week, just after your wife is released. **Remember, you wanted this** ” the deity added, a malicious glint in his eye as he locked eyes with the boy that had dared looking up. He gulped, his mouth was dry and his mind was foggy with fear and he wanted to call out to his father, to tell him to stop, to break the summoning circle and end it once and for all, but the gods gaze held him in his place, frozen like a statue, like a puppet without any strings. The triangle smiled and the boy feared he had heard his very thoughts. But his father didn’t seem to have any doubts or fears, he stood up, his hand offered and his lips curved to a smile. “It’s a deal, o merciful one” he stated, the triangle smirked, as if the situation was somehow terribly funny, before shaking his blue burning hand with the man’s. “You’ll see about that” he chuckled, leaving the man with a confused expression and the boy with a shivering fear as he began to dissolve, turning into nothing more than light, blinding the men, before he disappeared with a deafening scream that reminded the boy terribly of his own, uttered years before, when the pain had been too much, his mother’s care not enough and his strength lacking. As he opened his eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from sighing in relief, as the deity was gone. Although he wanted to call it a demon rather than a god, but he knew better than to dare such blasphemy. He somehow knew the entity would be watching.

**_I’m always watching, kid_ **

It echoed in his brain, the demons voice clear as day and the boy could just barely hold back a scream. He heard the laughter inside his head, heard it echoing in his skull, the sound blasting against his eyes and seemingly drowning out everything else. He cradled his head in his hands, silently begging the demon to stop, to have mercy… But the demon just laughed louder, before stopping, the sudden silence forcing tears of relief down his face.

**I don’t have any mercy. But you’ll learn that soon enough**

He whispered and everything inside the boy wanted to curl into a ball and hide from the demon, to hide in the safety of the church or anything that would work, just to keep the voice out of his head, to keep his mind to himself. Again, the laughter.

**Dream on, kid. I won’t go away for a _long time_**

It sounded like a promise and as the boy opened his eyes he almost expected the demon to fly in front of him, his ever watching eye focused on him only, looking into his very soul, just to rip it out of his body. But instead he saw the basement, his father looked at him, his eyes too wide and something akin to amazement shining in them, but it seemed a bit too maniac for the son’s tastes. “Son, can you believe it? He answered, he has made a deal with me, your mother… she will escape” he rambled on and the son nodded, forcing an uncomfortable smile on his lips. Although he was happy that his mother would survive, he couldn’t shake the feeling that the demon would somehow twist the deal and make them all regret it. But he shook away the feeling, as well as his fears and doubts. Even if, it was worth it if his mother would come back. She was a kind and gentle woman, the torture methods the priests would use to make her ‘confess’ her sins would break her sweet mind and drive her into bitter madness. Just the thought forced bile up his throat and tears in his eyes, an unmanly thing he would be ashamed of, if there was someone else than his father watching.

The night was spent putting away all traces of the ritual and the son helped his father sacrificing a deer to the god as a sign of gratefulness. Cipher, his father told him, was his name. He said it in a hushed voice, as if he were afraid of others hearing him. A reasonable fear. The son thought he felt eyes on him as the man told him the name, it was a foreboding feeling, as if the name was a sign of something dangerous coming. But the son was careful to voice any of his concerns, his parents were both firm believers in the god’s teachings, Cipher’s ways were held above the ones of the church and the son had grown up hearing stories of good witches and evil priests. He still didn’t know if he should believe in the church or not, the cruel methods they used to destroy any but their beliefs were monstrous to him, but he prayed that night, for the very first time.

He prayed for help, for safety and guidance from a god he had just heard snippets of. But still, the image of a gentle god helping him through his misery somehow eased the pain.

_Too sad it was nothing but a beautiful lie..._

_Because there was nothing that could save him now._

~

His mother came back only some days later, her smile warm and gentle, her hair flying in the wind and her eyes glistening with love as she hugged her husband, both sharing a look of love. “He did it” his father whispered, voice full of worship. His mother nodded, a tearful smile on her face. “Yes, my love. He visited me in my dreams, told me what you did for me… Thank you, love” she smiled, a tear slipping down her cheek. Yet the son couldn’t stop but feeling that something was off. That she was somehow not as bright as before, that something had happened, that there was something she was afraid of. As he came closer to her, to hug her, to feel her against him, to know that she would be there, that she would protect him, she almost seemed afraid. But she still stepped forward, tears glistening in her eyes. As the son looked closer, he thought he saw a golden glow in her usually green irises. “I’m sorry baby, so sorry” she whispered, her voice suddenly so broken and small. The son stepped up to her, worry in his eyes, before she smiled one last time, sad but yet resigned.

“Please remember that I love you, baby. I never wanted this for you” she whispered, her voice choked up and small, as she stepped up to him. With the years he had grown taller but she still seemed bigger somehow. With one last terribly sad smile she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as if this was the last time she would ever see him. The boy wanted to say something to calm her down, as she began trebling, her nails digging into his arms and almost drawing blood. He wanted to wince, to say something, to _somehow_ cheer her up, but he found that his voice escaped him. He tried to open his mouth, to say something, but he couldn’t talk, couldn’t _breathe_ and what was that, _what was happening, why couldn’t he breathe, why was everything turning black and white and his mother’s face began to **fade** and he couldn’t even **fight** , he couldn’t even **move** and he was scared and lost and his mother’s arms began to slip and he wanted to ask, to beg her to come back, to save him from the darkness that lurked just at the edges of his vision. _

But the last thing he saw was his mother’s face, wet of tears, but an awfully wide grin stripped over her face, a laugh escaping her that sounded nothing like her. “ **Now you’re mine, sugar pine** ” she smiled, her eyes were golden and her pupils spitted, it seemed more like a nightmare than like reality. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to wake up, and everything faded, _it faded and turned black,_ and pain burned in his core as he sunk into the darkness.

Never to return.

~

As the son woke up, everything hurt and he trembled at the cold that had found its ways into his very bones. His breath stuttered and he wasn’t even able to see the clouds he was sure formed in front of his face as he breathed in and out, his eyes frantically searching for any source of light. But there was nothing, just darkness and the floor he lied on, although he couldn’t even see it, couldn’t be sure it was really there. As he tried to move, a chain rattled, the sound so loud and jarring that he flinched, as if he was punched. With trembling, unsure fingers he searched for the chain and found it, bound to his right wrist. The metal felt cold, even against his icy skin and he wondered how he wasn’t dead yet. Or maybe he was, and he was in hell for not believing in the right god. The thought made him shiver, he remembered the tales of a stoic, unforgiving god, who punished everyone that didn’t believe in him.

**Now, don’t compare me to that ridiculous myth, kid**

The demon’s voice laughed, again the boy flinched, the chain around his wrist burned up warningly and the short change in temperature was enough to make him feel dizzy. He waited for the demon to continue but everything stayed silent. He gulped at the quiet, it seemed to surround him, to strangle him, to beat the life out of him, as it lingered there, the only interruption to it being his thoughts, but they seemed too loud against the heavy silence. He wanted to scream, to break it, but he wasn’t sure if he really shouted or if he just thought he did. His throat burned, so he guessed he had, but he couldn’t be sure with no one verifying it. With no one there except the darkness that surrounded him and stole him all his memories of colour and light.

What had his mother looked like? What was a fire like? How looked a tree? What looked his reflection like? Who had he been before the darkness had swallowed him and the silence had begun to play with him?

Or did they? Or was he just a nobody, was he alive or dead? If he was dead, did he even exist anymore? Was this only some kind of horrible dream? Part of him wished to believe that, but he knew it wasn’t true.

How long had he been here? He didn’t know… his stomach felt empty, like a hole inside his body and he starved like never before, or at least he thought he did. Tears burned in his eyes, he wanted to go home, if he had one, he did, didn’t he? He had forgotten, but he wanted to think he had, ad that he would come back, to that place he couldn’t even imagine, to a place that was, different, but he didn’t know how, didn’t know what else was there except for the darkness and the quiet.

It was all around, it was _everything._  

Right?

He wasn’t sure, part of him seemed to remember something else, but that couldn’t be, could it? He felt numb, like he was becoming part of the darkness and the quiet, but was that possible? Were they _alive_? He shivered at the thought, or at least he thought he did.

He trembled, his nails scratched against his arms, but, but he felt something, he didn’t feel as numb anymore, there was something else, something he would have called pain, or pleasure, he couldn’t be sure, the numbness had been in his veins too long, the coldness the only thing he felt.

But now there was something else, he continued, he scratched and then, there was _warmth!_ Warmth and wetness and he brought it to his lips, shivering, the iron taste on his tongue making him almost scream. He continued, he thought there were pieces of flesh ripped out of him, but the iron taste on his tongue made it all worth it, made the blackness go away.

He thought he laughed, but he couldn’t be sure, he didn’t remember ever hearing that sound before.  

**Now kid, I let you alone for one second and you lose your mind, what kind of etiquette is that?**

The voice, Cipher, asked and he almost cried out as he tried to find the glowing triangle, he didn’t care what he wanted, he wanted to see something else than _black_ and the taste of iron seemed dulled out against the sound of another voice. He laughed hysterically and he could cry of happiness, but he had already shed all his tears. He thought he heard the demon chuckle and he looked around, trying to pinpoint where he was, excited like a child.

**Now, you sure are a sweet toy, sugar pine**

The demon smirked, the boy would be offended if the triangle didn’t appear in front of him in that second. The yellow glow was blinding for the boy, his eyes not used to seeing anything anymore. The triangle looked at the other, a silent smirk on his face. He was a mess, his nails had been ripped out somewhere along the line as he had scraped on the ground like an animal, the fingers were still dark with dried blood from that, and his arms were ripped open, blood smeared over his white face, the beginnings of a beard where there, also sullied with blood, but his form seemed smaller than before, he was nothing but skin and bones.

Oh right, humans needed food. He _may_ have not thought this through as well as he had previously thought. Oh well, he would survive. Bill hoped.

The boy blinked and slowly looked up to him, his eyes bright with fear, his limps trembling as well as his lips. “W-Wha-What do you- What do you want?” he asked, his voice so tiny and broken, it was _pathetic_. Bill looked over his little project. Now, this was no way for his new toy to look. He snapped his fingers, the boy flinched at the sudden sound and Bill rolled his eye. He just _may_ have overdone the isolation part. The dirt, sweat, blood and _other excrements_ disappeared and he clothed the boy in a pair of simple pants and a shirt that was a little bit too big. Nah, it fit well enough and the demon wasn’t in the mood to change it. The boy looked up at him with big eyes, as if he had just done something extraordinary. Oh right, he was human. Bill rolled his eye, maybe this had more downsides than he had thought. But then again, he hadn’t had real contact with humans since the _Atlantis incident_ and that hadn’t ended too well. Although it had been fun to watch, like a bad soap opera, but _real_

 **“Now kid, calm down, I didn’t come here to be stared at, even though I _am_ pretty impressive” ** he mused, before continuing. **“But I am here to offer you a proposition, sugar pine”** he smirked, knowing that the human wouldn’t resist for the life of him. “What do y-you want?” he asked, his voice still small and afraid, as if he were ready to be shut down any second. **“Now sugar pine, you know what I am, don’t you?”** he asked with a devilish smile, although his tone was still awfully chipper. The boy kind of wanted to scream at him for being so uncaring and happy, but he didn’t dare doing that, didn’t dare losing the only company he had had in too long. The darkness was still around him, like a constant warning. He was brought back to reality, or what he called such, by a painful jab to his head, looking up at the demon who leaned on a black cane that flew in front of him, somehow standing in thin air and still being a reliable rest. **“I want an answer, kiddo”** Cipher said, a dangerous edge to his tone that had the boy gulping in fear.

“Y-You’re a-a demon, right?” he asked, still somewhat wishing it was false, even though it was the only possible solution. Only a demon would ask for a live for a live and then not even grant the victim the sweet bliss of death. The triangle laughed, the sound somehow too happy and yet too _human_ for such a creature. “ **Yupp, 10 outta 10, congrats, you’re not totally useless”** he… complimented? The boy wasn’t sure what he should think of it, but then again, his mind was too foggy and scrambled to think much of anything.

 **“Now, I’ve wanted to have a flesh puppet for a while, y’know? Makes it easier to make deals, sever baby heads, turn faces inside out, all that fun stuff”** the demon listed, ignoring the human’s horrified look. **“And then your dad came and was stupid enough to make a deal with me”** Cipher laughed, images of the boy’s father flickering over his image, him holing his sons body, him crying, him on the end of a rope, the tongue sticking out of his mouth like a dead snake and his eyes bulging out of his head like the ones of a fish. The image made bile and tears alike rise up in the boy, but tears were the ones who ended up spilling over, running over his cheeks that were already damp and dirty with tear strains. Cipher rolled his eye at him, humans and their sentiments, it was _ridiculous_. **“Soooo~ what do you say, sugar pine?”** he asked, holding out his hand, the blue fire reflecting in the boy’s eyes as he looked up at the triangle. **“I’ll make it all go away, you’ll sleep forever, I promise”** he smiled, almost kind, his voice gentle and persuading. The boy wanted to decline, the part of him that still had pride, which still had dignity wanted to decline and spit in the demons eye, to rip it out of his triangular body to revenge his father. But he promised him that he would _sleep_ , that he would make it all _go away._ And _how could he say not to that, he just wanted it to end…_

“Y-Yes, I’ll do it, but just… why was I here for so long? Please, answer?” he added, his broken eyes looking up at the demon as if he had all answers. Cipher smirked, before taking the humans hand. **“That’s easy, sugar pine. I need your permission to use your body, no matter that your dad practically sold you to me”** as the flames began to burn up his arm, leaving no smoke and no pain, just sweet nothingness, Bill smiled down at the other cruelly. **“Not to forget, this was way more fun than just picking some random human and forcing myself inside him”** he smirked. The boy wanted to be horrified at this display of cruelty and sadism, wanted to burn in hate, to curse the being in front of him, but the fire began consuming him more and more and everything _faded_ and he couldn’t help but _smile_ as his thoughts began slowing down, getting _quieter_ and _quieter_ every second. He didn’t care what would happen to his body, he just wanted to _sleep_ , to _dream_ , to _leave it all behind and finally end it all.._.

But as the fire consumed him fully, he didn’t feel the sweet nothingness of death.

No, he fell.

Fell like one of god’s angels fell into hell, the ground _burning_ his bare feet and the air _burning_ his lungs and the fire _burning_ his skin. He wanted to look around, but his eyes watered too much and the only thing he could see were red silhouettes and he heard the fire blazing as it burned his skin, leaving him behind trembling and crying, sobbing as he felt his skin peel off, offering his flesh to the toxic gases that began to worm their way inside him, to his very bones.

Now he was in hell, he thought, the only coherent thought in the jumbled mess of pain.

_But Cipher had promised him sleep, he had promised him **dreams** and **peace** …_

**I offered you dreams, kid.**

**But always remember.**

**Nightmares are dreams too.**

And as the demons laughter rang in his ears, a bit bitter, if you would really listen, the boy began to clutch at his face, raking his nails over his face and his eyes, to end his own misery, to end his pathetic life or what was left of it.

Too sad that there was no end.

Not now, not ever.


End file.
